


Discipline

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Childhood, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Workplace, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loves his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Mundane" and 100quills prompt "Smirk"

Most people hate working a in a tiny office, doing boring paperwork and filing by rote. They think that it's too mundane. They want an adventurous life, like curse-breaking or dragon-taming.

I love it. I love the idea that I can come in to work every day and nothing will have changed. They will never suddenly rearrange my office or completely reformat the paperwork I fill out every day. They won’t suddenly decided that we're going to file everything by the second to last letter in it's name or by what class in Hogwarts it best applies to or anything like that. My life is constant.

Bill says that it's post-traumatic stress syndrome from living with the twins for so long. It might be true- every time I see someone smirk I flash back to the time they pushed me off the fence and I broke my arm.

I just want the world to be disciplined. Is that too much to ask?


End file.
